Le traité de paix
by heavluck
Summary: Voici une petite scène qui aurait sa place dans cette série


Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas.

Voici une histoire qui, à mon avis, aurait pu arriver dans cette fabuleuse série.

**Le traité de paix**

Levé de rideau sur la table ronde.

_ Bien, y a t-il des questions ? Demanda Arthur, grand roi de Bretagne, à ses chevaliers.

_ Eh bien, commença Bohort, il m'en vient une qui n'est malheureusement pas en lien avec la réunion d'aujourd'hui.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, allez-y Bohort. Nous vous écoutons.

_ Comment les négociations avec les Mors se passent-elles Sir ?

_ Eh bien, commença le roi surpris de la question, elles se déroulent bien. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord hier, il n'y a plus qu'à signer le traité.

_ Hier ? Je n'ai vu personne dans la salle du trône moi hier. Remarqua le roi de Carmélide.

_ C'est parce que je les ai invités à ma table.

_ Quoi ? Tout seul ? Sire ! S'exclama Lancelot.

_ Quoi sire ! S'agaça le roi. Je fais encore ce que je veux. De plus je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais tout seul.

Les chevaliers se regardèrent cherchant à savoir qui avait été avec le roi.

_ Peut on savoir lequel de nos braves compagnons vous a assistez dans cette tâche ? Se renseigna Bohort.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que cela va changer, mais si vous voulez le savoir, il s'agit du seigneur Perceval.

Un blanc s'abattit dans la salle.

_ QUOI ?! Vous avez négocié un traité de paix avec ce trou d'uc ?! Cria Léodagan.

_ Oui. Avez-vous un problème avec cela beau-père ?

_ Ce n'est pas pour défendre le seigneur Léodagan, mais avouez que Perceval n'est pas la meilleur personne pour ce genre de chose. Déclara calmement Calogrenant.

_ Pas la meilleur personne ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il ne serait même pas chevalier autour de cette table. Tiens, il est où d'ailleurs ? Demanda le roi de Carmélide en regardant autour de lui.

_ Il est rentré chez lui, je crois que sa grand mère est malade. Répondit Karadoc.

_ Et voilà, sa pauvre mamie tombe malade, donc il rentre chez lui. Qu'est-ce que je disais !

_ C'est sur que comparé à vous qui n'aimez personne beau-père, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Voyant la conversation s'envenimer et digresser, Lancelot se racla la gorge avant de parler.

_ C'est juste que nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi vous avez choisi Perceval plutôt qu'un autre.

Le roi se pinça le nez avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Quand chose fut fait il se tourna vers son chevalier pour lui répondre aussi calmement que possible, il commençait à le faire chier lui aussi.

_ Si je l'ai choisi comme vous dites c'est parce que j'avais déjà prévu de manger avec lui ….

_ Ça non plus je ne comprend pas cette lubie de manger seul avec lui. Grommela le beau-père.

_ J'invite qui je veux à ma table. Et je vous rappel que je mange aussi avec vous et votre famille, ce qui n'est pas un plaisir, loin de là !

Les chevaliers autour de la table se trémoussèrent, mal à l'aise devant le combat des deux hommes.

_ Parce que manger avec cet idiot qui ne sait même pas donner son nom correctement est un plaisir ? Alors là c'est la meilleur !

_ Oui ! Et méfiez vous, cet « idiot » est moins stupide que vous ne le pensez.

_Et bien j'aimerais bien voir ça. Tout ce que je vois moi c'est qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que vous manger seul. On peut savoir pourquoi ? On pu, c'est ça ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas, je l'ai déjà dit, je mange avec qui je veux que ce soit allié ou ennemi.

Les deux roi se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche, ni même respirer de peur d'attirer leur colère sur eux. Finalement le plus vieux renifla et se rassit au fond de son siège.

_ Vous ne m'ôterez pas l'idée qu'il n'avait rien à faire là bas.

_ Et qui vouliez-vous que j'invite d'autre ? Bohort ? Il est effrayé par tous, même les lapins.

Le dénommé se renfrogna, c'est effrayant les lapins, surtout les adultes.

_ Yvain ? Gauvain ? L'un comme l'autre ne comprennent rien à rien. Karadoc ? Il ne fait que manger et merci comment il mange.

_Hey ! S'écria ce dernier.

_ Vous beau-père ? Soit vous les aurez menacé, soit vous auriez fait ami-ami avec et m'auriez traité de lavette. Le père Blaise ? A part écrire le traité, et encore, je ne vois pas à quoi il aurait servi.

_ Sire, vous auriez pu me demander. Déclara solennellement Lancelot.

_ Vraiment ? Questionna le roi. Vous êtes chevalier errant à mi-temps et vous avez des sautes d'humeurs. Puis-je vraiment compter sur vous ?

_ Bien sur !

_ Et bien mon petit pépère, vous n'avez rien fait pour le prouver récemment. En fait aucuns d'entre vous n'a fait quoi que ce soit pour le prouver. Vous êtes tous ici parce que vous désirez quelque chose en échange. C'est triste à dire mais seul Perceval est auprès de moi sans rien vouloir de moi, _sauf ma reconnaissance pensa tristement le roi_. Alors oui je mange seul avec l'idiot et parfois, non même souvent je le regrette, mais je continu car je sais que même si il ne comprend rien il sera heureux de m'écouter et de m'aider si il peut. Et ça sans rien attendre en retour.

Ses chevaliers le regardèrent surpris et honteux. Se levant il contourna la table et sortit sans regarder quiconque. Personne n'osa l'arrêter, tous encore troublés par les paroles de leur roi.

Quelques jours plus tard, cour du château.

_ Sire !

Les chevaliers et les apprentis stoppèrent leurs tâches en entendant l'appel. Le dénommé se tourna et sourit en voyant de qui provenait l'appel.

_ Tiens Perceval, vous êtes de retour. Votre grand mère va mieux ?

_ Oui, elle doit rester immobiliser quelque temps mais elle ira mieux. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû loupé la réunion, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

_ Rien du tout, le même blabla habituel, voudriez-vous me rejoindre pour le déjeuner ? Questionna le roi.

_ Bien sûr, je dépose mes affaires et je vous rejoins sir.

Le roi acquiesça et suivit son chevalier à l'intérieur du château. Les chevaliers regardèrent le roi disparaître et repensèrent à ses paroles, ils ne pouvaient nier les propos de leur roi. Même si Perceval ne comprend pas grand chose, il est l'une des personnes les plus fidèles à Arthur, qu'on veuille l'admettre ou non. Alors si leur roi désire passer du temps avec son chevalier, qui sont-ils pour l'en empêcher.

**FIN **

J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'avoue être une fan de Perceval.

Merci de laisser un commentaire


End file.
